


Burning Man Burnout

by PsychoStar



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Adult Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoStar/pseuds/PsychoStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The shower scene after coming home from burning man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Man Burnout

The private jet ride home was exhausting, the taxi drive was excruciating, but carrying six bags stuffed with clothes and sand was the worst part of it. Adam had praised this festival all year long, he would never shut up about it once he started, he showed Sauli album pictures and videos from a very long time ago and yeah it looked like fun, but they also made Sauli very uncomfortable. He had to sit through a 2 hour video from a few years back with three other people and there was Adam on the screen, either making out with Brad, or giving someone a lap dance or… jumping on a trampoline in a pink dress. Sauli wondered with which head was Adam thinking that all this was ok? He liked Brad, but one thing was knowing that they had a relationship and being ok with that and another was to see them fucking their faces on screen in front of their friends. But Sauli went along with it… exactly like he went along with Adam’s idea to stay for seven days in the middle of the freaking desert.

 

“I can’t, Adam! I just can’t anymore.” Said Sauli falling on the couch, bouncing a little before settling down.

 

“It’s ok, I’ll get the last bag.” Sauli thanked all the Gods that they were finally back home and was wishing that Adam got it out of his system, at least until next year, when Sauli was sure he would come down with some kind of illness before going again.

 

“Ok, we’re done.” Adam said as he closed the door and walked in, dropping next to Sauli on the couch. “Let’s hit the shower!” Adam said getting up and seeming really excited. Yes, a shower does sound nice, but the excitement told Sauli that Adam wanted much more than a shower.

 

“My back it’s burning from the sun… I don’t think a shower is wise right now.” He said, but Adam was already prying him off the couch.

 

“It’s exactly what you need, now, go get naked and get in that shower, I’ll be right back.” Adam said and Sauli didn’t feel like arguing, ice water sounded like heaven actually.

 

With his eyes closed it felt like he was under a waterfall, calming and peaceful, not to mention cool and wet, something that he hadn’t experienced all week. But then he smelled something off, something that didn’t fit with his fantasy… strawberries and chocolate. He opened his eyes to see Adam in the bathroom, he hadn’t bothered to close the drapes to the shower, he was carrying to boxes of ice cream. Sauli didn’t say anything he just stood there under the spray of water, watching Adam undress, watching him peal every piece of clothing off, admiring the new tan lines, the more prominent freckles, the bigger amount of body hair and the layer of sand all over his body. He really looked so natural and earthy.

 

“See something you like?” Sauli drastically rolled his eyes at the cheesy line Adam chose to use.

 

“No! You’re dirty.” Sauli said turning around to squirt some liquid soap in his hand, foaming it up and leathering his chest. He was expecting Adam to come behind him, to grab him, to kiss him, but it didn’t happen. “What are you doing?” Sauli asked, not turning abound… he was kind of sporing a half hard on, which he knew was what Adam wanted.

 

“Eating ice cream and enjoying the show.” Adam said and Sauli could hear the smile. Then he heard Adam move and before he knew it there was and arm around him and a spoon in front of his mouth. “Taste it, you’ll like it.” Sauli watched as the ice cream in the spoon was getting wet from the shower. Adam pressed himself against Sauli, but only upper body, Sauli couldn’t feel Adam’s cock on his ass as usual. His head was completely on Sauli’s shoulder

 

“I’m not hungry…” Sauli said, his voice raw and tired.

 

“Hmm?” Adam murmured, turning the spoon upside-down and before Sauli could pull back some ice cold drops fell on his lower stomach and on the head of his now hard dick.

 

“Fuck, Adam!” Sauli cursed and jumped back into Adam and they both moaned.

 

“God, baby! I want to fuck you so back, I want to push you into that wall and fuck your brains out. I want to thrust so deep that you’ll have a good reason to stay in bed all day tomorrow.” Adam rasped into his ear, making his knees go week.

 

“No… Adam!” Sauli said as Adam was already pushing him towards the wall in front on him. “I can’t…” Adam stopped his actions, worried look on his face as he turned Sauli around.

 

“Why? What happened?” Adam asked, he was clearly seeing Sauli’s erection, so he didn’t understood, why stop?

 

“I have to clean myself first…” He said shyly, blushing a hot pink.

 

“What?” Adam was always the hard headed type of person. “You don’t have to get an enema, baby. It’s fine.” Adam said kissing his shoulder and Sauli would face palm but that was too dramatic for him. This was probably why Adam didn’t have that many guys even if he had a huge cock. He was denser than a brick wall.

 

“I have sand in my ass, you idiot!” Sauli said in desperation. “Last time you fucked me… in that tent, we slept naked and where was a sandstorm and I was covered in lube… you get it.” Sauli said blushing furiously.

 

There was a serious look on Adam’s face… it lasted about half a second then came loud and exasperated laughter. But just when Sauli got really frustrated and was about to leave the shower Adam grabbed him, pulled him into a big cold kiss.

 

“I’ll lube you up and we’ll stay here for the rest of the day, it’ll wash away naturally.” Adam said, making sure Sauli stood into place as he left the room to bring the lube.

 

Then Sauli spent the next twenty minutes chest up against the cold, wet wall, moaning, begging and pleading for more, as Adam worked only two fingers inside him. He was so wet down there, Adam was pushing the lube really deep inside him. He would occasionally graze a bigger particle of sand against his inner walls and Sauli’s eyes would water, but most of it was already gone and Sauli was actually expecting Adam to fuck him.

 

“Turn around!” Adam said really loud and Sauli realized that he’s probably been saying that for a while, but he didn’t notice.

 

Sauli flopped himself around and almost dropped to his knees as Adam sucked his dick all the way into his warm mouth and cold lips. But Adam held him up as Sauli fucked his mouth, the loss of fingers was annoying, but Adam was holding him up with one hand and stroking himself with the other. So Sauli decided just to make the best of it and fuck as deep and he could in his lover’s perfect mouth.

 

After they both came, screaming and bawling loud enough to wake the neighbors, they both got comfortable in the shower, ate the ice cream, lotioned each other’s bodied and waited for the sand to leave Sauli’s ass… mostly normal stuff.

 

“So, I take it you didn’t like it that much?” Adam said, sounding kind of guilty, which in turn made Sauli feel guilty for bitching so much about it.

 

“Let’s just say that’s it’s not exactly my thing. But meeting so many new people was fun and those wild nights under the stars.” Sauli said, sitting down in the shower behind his lover, wrapping his legs across Adam’s waist. “Did you liked it?”

 

“It was fun, but not quite as I remembered it.” Adam sighed.

 

“Yeah, going with your boyfriend must suck… you can’t take part in all the orgies, flirt, fuck…” Sauli traild off as Adam grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss.

 

“You’re all the orgy, fuck and flirt I need.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanx to people who put stuff in my head... Whyyyy do i let myself be convinced so easily???
> 
> lololol
> 
> Enjoy you perverts! xD 
> 
> <33


End file.
